


they say the thrill is in the chase

by timeofsorrow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Smut, power-bottom!jaehyun, sub-top!juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: He's seen plenty of gorgeous men in his life, but none have even come close to the natural beauty of Juyeon.





	they say the thrill is in the chase

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first: this was supposed to be less than 1K words. I don't know what happened. Maybe it was my undying love for jujae. I can't think of any other reason. lol, I don't have much to say for this. It was 100% self-indulging. It was mostly because I wanted to write about jujae dressing in lingerie, but that kinda' didn't happen? I didn't write much about that. Or at all, even. It went somewhere else entirely. I blame the fact that Juyeon has nice body proportions that I can't help but be attracted to. 
> 
> Oh.
> 
> And Jaehyun's lips. 
> 
> His dumb lips. 
> 
> God.
> 
>  
> 
> The title's taken from 'Dirty Love' by Cher Lloyd.

Jaehyun is greeted by the photographer that will be taking their pictures for the photoshoot. He is a short guy with cotton candy pink hair and shiny cherry lips. It amuses Jaehyun because that’s not how he pictured him over the phone.

He introduces himself as “Chanhee” and then introduces Jaehyun to the partner he’ll be taking photos with, Juyeon. Jaehyun is surprised by how soft and sweet Juyeon is. He can't help but adore the boy’s cat-like smile and deep but sultry voice.

Things take a turn and completely flip a 180 when they finally move to the first set. Jaehyun is already in his commanded place, Juyeon arriving a few minutes later than him to be placed next to him. There are a few more minutes of setting up until Chanhee tells the duo he’s ready to go.

When Jaehyun sees Juyeon slip his robe off from the corner of his eyes, that’s when everything he’s been feeling toward Juyeon turns to sexual attraction. He didn’t think the other man’s body would be so tempting like this.

He notices Juyeon gaze at him likewise and it makes him smile to himself. Jaehyun doesn’t brag that often, but he knows he has a pretty good sense when it comes to perceiving how people feel. He notes to himself of Juyeon’s lingering stares and shy touches. He is positive Juyeon wants the same thing he does, if his constant lip biting, undressing Jaehyun with his eyes, and noticeable boner is anything more to go by.

They go through about ten or eleven different sets, constantly redoing makeup and changing the pieces of delicates they wear. After more than half of the day of taking photographs passes by, they finally finish.

Jaehyun and Juyeon are taken to their respective waiting rooms as they’re asked to wait until the photographs are uploaded and ready to be seen for them to pick through.

During this time, Jaehyun unabashedly thinks about Juyeon’s body. He pictures how sensual Juyeon looked as the lights reflected off of his torso so ethereal like. He especially took note of how it seemed like the lingerie they modelled were specifically made just for Juyeon’s figure.

He's seen plenty of gorgeous men in his life, but none have even come close to the natural beauty of Juyeon. His tall frame, tanned skin, sharp jawline, toned abs, muscular thighs and biceps… The list goes on. _He just can't get Juyeon off his mind._

Eventually, he gives in and asks his manager for the room number that Juyeon’s in. After receiving the directions to the room, he makes his way to the man’s door and gives a knock once he reaches it. After a few seconds, he hears a “come in!” He opens the door and walks in, smiling when he sees the man’s surprised expression.

Jaehyun is invited in by Juyeon to take a seat across from him on the couches in the room. As stealthily as he can, he closes the door behind him and locks it.

They end up talking for a while, getting to know each other. He’s not really paying that much attention to what Juyeon’s saying after a while passes. His mind on other important things. Like the way Juyeon’s lips would look wrapped around his cock, how it would taste biting purple and red marks down Juyeon’s chest, wondering what Juyeon would sound like when he finally cums.

Caught up in his own thoughts, he absentmindedly slips his feet out of his slippers to play footsie with the other man. When he notices it, he almost pulls away except to realize that the latter hasn’t noticed it either. It amuses him greatly.

He takes it farther by starting to slide his foot up and down the latter’s leg. He watches for any changes in the man’s expressions, but Juyeon doesn’t falter, as he continues speaking with no change in his voice. Juyeon stays oblivious to any of Jaehyun’s antics until the man directly places his foot on his dick.

Jaehyun cuts Juyeon off with the sudden action and Juyeon looks at Jaehyun with a slightly gaped mouth as Jaehyun only stares back at him with a tiny sly smirk. Jaehyun then starts digging his foot into the man’s crotch, trying to rile him up.

The younger gasps slightly, hands flying to hold on to the older man’s leg. “H _-Hyung_ ,” he stutters out quietly and kind of scandalized, a small blush now formed on his cheeks.

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything. Just keeps grinding his foot against Juyeon’s dick hidden behind the pearl white, silky robe he’s wearing. He watches his expressions closely, never taking his piercing eyes off of him.

He wants to see all of Juyeon’s facial features change, all the beauty that they can bring. He wants to see Juyeon’s face scrunched with pleasure, Juyeon’s face slack from satisfaction, Juyeon’s face a mess in tears from being overwhelmed. He wants to look up at Juyeon with his cock down his throat, he wants to feel Juyeon being buried deep down into him, he wants to hear Juyeon beg for the permission to cum.

There are so many things he wants from the younger but the most important is having Juyeon’s lips locking with his.

Eventually, Jaehyun manages to turn Juyeon on enough to get him going. He feels Juyeon’s dick is hard underneath the touches of his foot. He finally responds to the younger with a question. “Did you really think I came in here to sip tea and play twenty questions for some small talk?” He asks, an eyebrow raised and a smirk still formed on his lips.

The brown-haired man removes his hands from Jaehyun’s leg to dig his fingers into the cushions of the couch. His breathing has gotten heavier as the older man continues to play footsie with his cock. He rests his head back on the couch behind him and tightly shuts his eyes.

“I didn’t-I didn’t know what to expect from you, to be honest,” he replies, voice slightly shaky. “It’s not often these kinda’ things happen. E-Especially not with _me._ ”

The older hums, pressing down hard on the brunet’s dick. He smirks more to himself, relishing in the choked out moan that he brings out from Juyeon.

“I guess that’s fair,” he decides after a moment. He finally removes his foot away from the other boy and proceeds to slide off of the couch to the ground. He has his eyes on Juyeon’s the entire time he slowly crawls on the floor over to Juyeon.

When he reaches him, he puts his palms on the boy’s knees and spreads his legs apart. He then slides his hands up his thighs until they reach his hips, keeping eye contact with Juyeon the entire time he does this. He drums his fingers on Juyeon’s hips as he looks up at him from under his eyelashes.

“You know what I want, right?”

His voice is on the side of seductive and sultry. Juyeon can’t help but fall for it, especially with the way Jaehyun is eyeing him down with some kind of furious hunger in his eyes and has a dominating hold in his grip. He nods in response to the ash-blond’s question, feeling himself slip right around the fingers of the elder.

“And you’re gonna’ let me, hm?” Jaehyun leans in and presses his cheek against the bulge under Juyeon’s robe, loving when he hears the boy inhale sharply and gasp out an immediate “ _yes._ ” He stands up and climbs onto Juyeon’s lap right after. With one hand, he caresses Juyeon’s cheek with a smile.

“Mm, I thought so. What a good boy,” he praises, smirking as Juyeon shivers under his touch. He leans in, ghosting closely to Juyeon as he holds him firmly by the chin. Then he sticks his tongue out to lick across Juyeon’s bottom lip before taking it into his mouth and biting down gently.

A whimper easily falls out of the younger man’s mouth as his hands fly to sink their fingers into the soft material of the elder’s robe. His eyes are shut tightly as he feels Jaehyun’s hand slip away from his face and start making its way down to his chest. Before he knows it, their lips are finally— _finally—_ connecting and it’s slow at first.

Just the action of two lips colliding lazily. But soon it starts to pick up, becoming quicker, messier, hasty, _desperate—_ all with the need of _wantwantwant_. Jaehyun’s hands are fisted in the collar of Juyeon's soft robe as his own hands are digging into the skin of the latter’s waist.

Jaehyun slowly grinds himself down on Juyeon’s hard-on, eliciting moans from the both of them. He kisses his ears, jawline, neck. Slides his hands down Juyeon’s chest and flicks his nipples through the material before pulling at them. He feels Juyeon’s hands move from his waist to his ass and start squeezing the flesh hidden under the robe. He sighs contently from the feeling and pushes back against the touches.

They start kissing again, but this time, it's more intense and more rash. It’s like so much and not enough at the same time.

After a while, he breaks away from the kiss and starts sliding off of Juyeon again, back down to the floor in between the younger man’s legs. His eyes stay on Juyeon, never blinking. He grabs at the bow holding Juyeon’s robe around him and pulls it, untying it to make the covering gracefully fall open. It reveals underneath the toned abs and tanned skin Jaehyun thought so much about beforehand. It makes his dick twitch in interest.

Hands casually search all over the man’s skin, wanting to _worship_ Juyeon’s body. Make him _feel_ things he’s never felt before. Make him _see_ things he’s never seen before. Make him _do_ things he’s never done before.

Jaehyun starts at Juyeon’s chest, leaning up to love his collar bones. He plants across them tiny bites with soft kisses following. Moving down to the crevice of Juyeon’s pecs, still peppering him with tiny kisses. He lets the palms of his hands run over the sensitive nubs on the man’s chest, relishing in the way he feels Juyeon’s breath hitch underneath him. He circles his fingers around his nipples, flicking them every couple of seconds. Then he leans in to take one between the wet heat of his lips.

He sucks at it, pursing his lips around it and swirling his tongue around it. He even bites and pulls gently with his teeth, smirking when Juyeon keens and arches his back into the touch. He uses one hand to rub Juyeon’s other nipple in between his fingers. He plays with the both of them until they’re hard, red, tender, and Juyeon is hissing from the overwhelming sensitivity.

When he finally pulls away, he continues kissing down the boy’s abdomen with small pecks and occasional bites until he reaches his private area. He uses his dainty hands to spread open the man’s legs wider. He presses his lips on the skin of Juyeon’s right thigh as he lightly drags one nail of his finger up Juyeon’s other thigh. He moves aside the material of the robe blocking his view and licks up the inside of his thigh, stopping when he gets close to man’s balls, and uses his teeth to bite down hard.

Juyeon jumps at his action, gasping aloud before whimpering pathetically and it makes Jaehyun feel invincible knowing he knows how to get this kind of reaction out of the younger man. He quickly laps at the area he made a bruise at, attempting to soothe the spot before _finally_ moving on to nose at Juyeon’s dick.

As soon as he puts a hand on Juyeon, the latter exhales deeply and sinks into the cushion of the sofa. He examines the man’s dick, admiring its length and how girthy it is. He wants it in his mouth badly, but he also wants to play a bit more with Juyeon’s pretty skin. He holds the man’s dick at the base with a tight grip and continues to leave small hickeys on the inside of his legs, near his cock, and close to his asshole.

When he feels Juyeon’s hands slide into his hair and _grip_ his locks tightly, that’s when he decides to stop. He begins at the balls under Juyeon’s dick first, taking both into his mouth at once and sucking on them. He does that for a while, popping them out of his mouth and then popping them back in. Leaving open-mouthed kisses and giving slight pulls.

It’s a few minutes before he gets to Juyeon’s cock that’s red and angry from continuous neglection. He holds the man’s penis in one hand and just licks a huge stripe up his shaft, feeling how hard and thick he is. Once his tongue reaches the head of Juyeon’s dick, he immediately makes eye contact with the younger man.

Juyeon is watching him, but when Jaehyun finally looks at him, he feels Jaehyun’s piercing gaze go right through him and it makes him shiver from head to toe. Jaehyun feels the sensation as well and it makes him smirk. He suckles at the slit of the boy’s head, tasting the precum that’s been settled there since Juyeon got hard.

At last, Jaehyun goes down teasingly slow on Juyeon’s thick cock and digs his fingers into Juyeon’s thighs, all whilst looking up at him, straight into the man’s eyes.

He feels Juyeon literally _vibrating_ under his touch and he has to hold him down so that he doesn't buck his hips up into Jaehyun's mouth so harshly. He doesn't really do much with Juyeon's cock in his mouth, just lets it sit there as he sucks and hollows his cheeks.

The littlest movement goes a long way for Juyeon though, because of how hard he is. Jaehyun has teased him for long enough, knowing the man is probably aching to release now. He switches to swirling his tongue around the head of Juyeon's dick as he uses his hands to stroke the rest of what isn't in his mouth. Eventually, he pulls off, making sure he does with a loud pop, and finds himself sitting atop Juyeon's lap once again.

They kiss, teeth knocking, tongues fighting, and breaths mingling. Juyeon reaches down and unties Jaehyun’s robe to slip it off the man's smaller frame. At first, he just lets his hands run wild wherever they want—mostly squeezing the flesh of the latter's ass. When Jaehyun pulls away from the kiss to throw his head back, Juyeon takes that as an invitation to suck on the side of Jaehyun's neck, kiss across his collar bone, and lick at his nipples until they are sensitive.

When Jaehyun decides he's had enough, he slips onto the seat next to Juyeon and lies down, dragging Juyeon above of him. Juyeon’s arms encase themselves on either side of Jaehyun’s head as he looks at his face. Once again they connect lips and Juyeon grinds his hips against Jaehyun’s, having them simultaneously moaning into each other’s mouths.

Juyeon reaches down in between them and begins jacking Jaehyun off for a while, feeling himself getting harder from the breaths of moans he hears Jaehyun letting out. He moves from kissing him to sucking a hickey into the nape of his neck.

Eventually, he travels down Jaehyun's chest, peppering kisses all over him until he stops at his navel. He spreads Jaehyun's legs further apart and begins rubbing his thumb around the man’s anus. “I don't have any lube,” he murmurs into the older man’s skin.

“In the left pocket of my robe,” Jaehyun responds breathily, an arm thrown over his eyes.

Juyeon makes a strangled noise that's in between a groan and whimper. “You really came here prepared.”

Jaehyun only lets out a huffed laugh for a reply.

The younger takes his time stretching Jaehyun's asshole open with his three fingers. The first digit added with the lube he grabs from Jaehyun's robe has Jaehyun's hips moving on their own accord to get more.

Juyeon relents, giving him another finger as quickly as he asked for. The way he scissors him and curls his two thick fingers hits Jaehyun in that one spot that makes the man's back arch and he moans unabashedly. He continues to press on that area, just wanting to hear the sounds that come from Jaehyun when he does.

Not long after, he adds the final finger, using a lot more lube than necessary because he knows his dick is large and he doesn't want to hurt Jaehyun. He stops fingering Jaehyun open when said man suddenly grabs his wrists and forcefully removes his hand from inside him with saying, “ _Fuck me already_.”

Juyeon doesn't waste two seconds abiding by his command. He lathers lube all around his own cock, hoping it's enough to ease right in and lines himself up at the entrance of Jaehyun. He presses in slowly until he’s buried deep within him and settles there for a moment, allowing Jaehyun to get used to the stretch of his big cock inside of him. When Jaehyun gives him the nod to go, he pulls him flush against his hips and starts fucking into him slowly.

Jaehyun adjusts rather quickly to Juyeon inside of him. He wraps his legs around Juyeon’s waist and digs his heels into his back, urging the younger to speed up his actions. He lets out a long moan-like sigh as Juyeon begins thrusting into him harder and faster. He feels Juyeon lift up his legs and put them over his shoulder, pressing him harder into the cushions as he tries to fuck harder into him.

The slaps of skin and moans of pleasure are extremely loud in the room, but neither of them seems to really care whether others can hear them or not. The way Juyeon has him angled causes each of Juyeon's movements to hit him right on his prostate and he just feels so _full_. The pleasure he feels is so Goddamn _good_. How can anyone expect him to not be loud? It's borderline impossible with the way Juyeon fucks him so well.

Jaehyun is purposely tight around him, trying to edge reactions out of him. He attempts to make Juyeon cum first, wanting to hear him beg for it, but with Juyeon hitting his prostate so hard and so deep, he ends up cumming first.

He's loud as he cums, shaking and clenching onto Juyeon so tightly. He babbles out incoherent nothings, digging the heels of his feet into Juyeon's back and pulling tightly at the back of Juyeon's hair.

He lets Juyeon continue to fuck him, racing for his orgasm as he's calming down from his own, but not without tantalizing the younger and making him press to be allowed to cum. He makes sure he gets the pleads and begs from the younger, loving how Juyeon gives in so easily and so desperately.

When Juyeon's breathing begins to get heavier and his thrusts start losing their accuracy and he's _begging_ to be given the permission to finally release because he can't hold on for much longer, Jaehyun finally issues the command for Juyeon to cum.

Juyeon fucks hard into Jaehyun's ass, hips stuttering before letting go and cumming deep inside of Jaehyun. His moans are muffled by the way he has his face shoved in Jaehyun's neck and he can feel Jaehyun's hands in his hair, soothing and comforting him as he comes down.

The whispers of praise in his ears from the dark haired man under him fill up his chest with pleasure and happiness. When he finishes orgasming, he collapses on top of Jaehyun and they both attempt to catch their breath.

Eventually, Juyeon lifts off Jaehyun when he feels he's caught his breath back and pulls out of Jaehyun carefully. He gets up, rounding the couch, and goes over to one of the waiting tables to pick up some napkins. He then goes back to Jaehyun and starts wiping him down, cleaning up the cum off his chest and in his ass.

When Juyeon finishes caring for him, Jaehyun is looking at him fondly. “You didn't have to do that,” he murmurs, “but thank you.”

Juyeon gives him a warm smile and shakes his head. There’s a light flush apparent on his cheeks again.

It makes something in the elder man's chest flutter. He thinks it's his heart and he curses himself for being able to warm up to people so quickly.

Jaehyun sits up and grabs Juyeon by the arm. He pulls him down for a one minute heated kiss and when they pull away, Jaehyun bites Juyeon's bottom lip as he did the first time he kissed him. “I wanna' see this ass again at my apartment in _three_ hours,” he growls against the man’s lips.

Juyeon huffs out a laugh that makes his entire body shake with the force of it. “You got a deal,” he responds and leans back in to kiss Jaehyun again.

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt I created was "jujae AU where they are models; they have to model wearing lingerie for men but they get turned on by each other and even though they don’t personally know each other, they end up fucking" and I guess in some sense I stuck to it? But I really did start out writing it specifically for the lingerie. LMFAO
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! Other than obviously sangcob, I really really really love jujae, so if you're a jujaenator, please talk to me. I have no life. I don't do anything but cry daily. I am jobless. Please humour me. :,)


End file.
